


A Simple Plan

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig has a plan, but he doesn't get <em>exactly</em> what he had in mind. (Subject matter is mature, but the fic itself is not explicit at all.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://lindentreeisle.livejournal.com/profile)[**lindentreeisle**](http://lindentreeisle.livejournal.com/) for beta work.

He tried Crawford first.

"No," Crawford said, getting up from his chair.

"You know it's inevitable," Schuldig said, purring against his ear. "You're just putting up token resistance to maintain the illusion of free will."

"The answer is still no," Crawford said. "I'm going out. Don't expect me back."

"You'll be back," Schuldig said to the door, as it shut in his face. "I know you will."

"You don't know anything," Crawford's voice snapped back through the wood.

 

"God hates orgies," Schuldig said, leering up at Farfarello.

"Let me down," he said. "Then I'll talk."

"Seed spilling," Schuldig said, sliding his arms up Farfarello's as he loosened the straps of the straightjacket. "Homosexuality. And Nagi's just fifteen. You can't ask for more sin than that."

"You'll never talk the others into it," Farfarello said, taking Schuldig's hand and gracefully dropping to his feet.

"But if I do?"

Farfarello's good eye gleamed. "Then it'll be a miracle, and God approves of those."

 

"I don't know what you're thinking," Nagi said, eyeing his computer screen dispassionately, "but the answer is no."

Schuldig answered in images. Nagi paled, which wasn't really noticeable on Nagi, but Schuldig was psychic. "You're disgusting."

"You like it," Schuldig said. This was not completely a lie. "You're horny." _That_ was the truth.

"You're still disgusting," Nagi said.

"You'll give in," Schuldig said confidently. "You all will."

 

Three weeks passed. Three long and frustrating weeks. The problem with pissing off a mindreader, Crawford reflected, was that the mindreader knew all your weaknesses. And the problem with pissing off _Schuldig_ is that the asshole fought hard and dirty.

...he shouldn't be thinking about the word _hard._ Damn. The handcuffs casually dropped in the bathroom were bad enough; the note about _I'll wear them gladly once you change your mind_ had been worse. God knows what Schuldig had dropped on Nagi's computer, and Crawford _knew_ that snuff porn with nuns that showed up on the cable last night hadn't been a coincidence.

"Fine," he snapped to the bathroom mirror. "Let's give you what you want."

 

Crawford was half-undressed when Schuldig came back to the apartment. "You ready?" he asked, grinning.

Schuldig was suspicious but Crawford was unreadable. He had the handcuffs in his hand, though. "Sure," Schuldig said, grinning like he knew he'd won. Acting like you had the upper hand never hurt anything.

"Good," Crawford said, and snapped the first cuff on his left wrist. He briskly led Schuldig to the bathroom, and cuffed him to the shower curtain rod.

"Kinky," Schuldig said approvingly.

"You have no idea," Crawford said dryly. "Are you ready?" he called.

"Aye." Farfarello sounded horny and relaxed; _delicious,_ Schuldig thought. "Come in."

"On my way," Crawford said, and walked out of the bathroom.

Then Schuldig sensed the _satisfaction_ coming from the other three. "Wait-- _wait!_ You _assholes!"_

He could hear Nagi giggling in the bedroom. His mind was hazy with alcohol and lust. _Damn_ it.

"Looks like we have free will after all," Crawford called back to him, and shut the bedroom door behind him.


End file.
